the_39_clues_mbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Complaint:Red-Behavior of Moderators
I would like to file an official complaint about the behaviour of one ChatMod ( Admin, get it right. I'm really angry, so I'm making a commentary.) and also one Admin that is literally disgusting ( Depends on opinion). The ChatMod (Like I said, Admin) AnalyzingBaseball14A, commonly known as James ( Commonly known as? THAT IS MY NAME.), has repeated the offence that previously had no evidence. Evidence has now emerged here ( Because Sapph took a sneaky screenshot) . What's more is that LyricGirl, commonly known as Katelin ( Lke I said, that is HER NAME.) and an administrator on this site, actually encouraged this repugnant act and indeed allowed this to happen all too constantly ( Because it was a joke, Red). This sort of behaviour from Admin nor ChatMod (ADMIN) is not acceptable on Wikia. I would request that an official investigation is begun immediately ( From what? Are you going to report us on staff?). Also, that the Admin and ChatMod in question are suspended from their posts ( How? I am an Admin. You have no power here.) until this investigation is complete. I urge you to take immediate action ( CALL TO ARMS! CALL TO ARMS!). The fact of LyricGirl leaving is neither here nor there - Indeed, it makes this offence particularly more offending ( It makes it more affending that you can't take a joke). With the best interests of this Wiki and the whole of Wikia ( ...... When did you become Jon?), Redpuppy47 ( AKA the Puppish One) Responses AmbitiousAmethyst47 Um.... honestly... it just looks like you guys can't take a joke. I mean, they were goofing around! I have no clue how Katie's leaving makes it "more offending". Anyway, I'll deal with it after this weekend, I have two cakes to bake and decorate, brownies and sugar cookies to make, and I have to decorate a huge booth. Maybe I'll try and deal with it tomorrow, but I doubt that I'll be on at all tomorrow. So, I'll work on it. 16:49, March 15, 2013 Redpuppy47 Well, this sort of 'goofing around' appears to be an unacceptable form of 'goofing around'. 'Goofing around' is fine so long as nobody is offended, as were two people in this instance, and a few months previously. The fact you have no clue how her leaving makes it 'more offending' shows the little consideration you have given the matter. 21:59, March 15, 2013 TopazActor And seriously? You're throwing a fit NOW about his behavior? That's just how James is. Edited by TopazActor 13:28, March 16, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 I have to be neutral because this is not my place... But MAN if I could go Staff on you guys >.< 02:54, March 16, 2013 Gadgetgirl11 "A chat mod encouraging this behavior" Laughs for a really long time* *Almost chokes* Okay, please note that SAPPHIRE added to the song! :/ Yeah, if it's not acceptable for a chat mod from this wiki to 'encoarge this behavior', why is it acceptable for a chat mod from the original wiki to encourage that behavior! (By adding to the song she encouraged it) "Things that make you say hmm..." (Check my MB posts for info on that :P) 20:03, March 16, 2013 CobrastyleNinja30 1) Commonly known as James? That kinda is his name... just saying. 2) "...actually encouraged this repugnant act and indeed allowed this to happen all too constantly" He has hardly even metioned this song. 3) James isn't a chatmod, he's an Admin. 4) "The fact of LyricGirl leaving is neither here nor there - Indeed, it makes this offence particularly more offending" One, *offense, and two, I have thought long about it, and in know way, shape or form have I figured out why that this is even more offending because Kate is leaving. 5) He was just joking around! Honestly, we are all here to have fun, what's wrong with a litle messing around?! I mean, if I were you, I would be happy to be put in a song XD I bet you joke about James when you aren't in the same Chatroom, don't you? But if you're going to be al uptight about it.... 6) Whole of Wikia? Seriously? Come on Red, just lighten up a bit, there isn't any harm in play, is there? We all can get along and everything, no harm, no foul. 20:14, March 16, 2013 1DTwizzlers13 giggles* That song was funny.... and what is with all of these big words??? 'repungant' and crud... we're what? 12, 13, 14 and 15 year olds NOT LAWYERS OR POLITICIANS!! (at least in real life) (btw, I really don't like politicians they are cold-blooded booty-faces) (thank Katie for my lack of cussing!!!) And Red, I think you're overreacting... the only way we know how to kid around is be insulting each other. AND YOU DO IT TO!! (though I have no evidence, I think we can all agree you've done it at least once to each of us) We mess around! It's what we do! It's our wayof being funny! One of the main reasons we all get along so well!!! OUR SENSE OF HUMOR. And i agree with Vi, by adding 'AND THEY ALL COMMITED SUICIDE' Sapphire did encourage it. Yup I'm done :D :D :D :D 20:53, March 16, 2013 CobrastyleNinja30 I don't even know what repungant means.... it's sounds smelly though. 00:35, March 17, 2013 CobraAzure40 XD lol, okay..............Sapphire was the one adding to it......and I personally think that your 'official complaint' using these large words adds to my point that you are probably a 40 year old stalker of children. *cough* pedophile *cough cough* By the way.......remember you can request this, but you can't put this into action. 03:18, March 17, 2013 Quote More Red, we were friends. Kate asked me to sing the whole versionf ro she was LEAVING PERMANENTLY. Got that? I have the worst week, worst month ever, and I come home after a cruddy day to see I am blocked. So thanks Red. Thanks. And thanks to you to Sapph. Nice espionage. Friend turned Enemy, James. ( AnalyzingBaseball14A(AKA The Mighty One) ~ Veni, Vidi, Vici 21:53, March 20, 2013 (UTC))